<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ожидание by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380415">Ожидание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes'>Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Андерфэл ау. Сцена в конце.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ожидание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гремят взрывы. Пространство трещит от разбивающихся в воздухе костей.<br/>Человек судорожно пытается уклониться от летящих на него снарядов, но раз за разом проигрывает. И даже если уклониться удается, мгновенно перемещающийся Санс уже ждет его за спиной с кастетом наперевес. Секундное колебание – новый рестарт.<br/>Человека это раздражает. Эта бесконечная череда проигрышей гнетет до тошноты и черных полос перед глазами.<br/>Санс же это существо, что стоит перед ним, ненавидит. Иногда он даже заставляет его плакать. Разбивает его дух раз за разом, и молча смотрит, как тот растворяется. Старший скелет, в отличии от остальных своих товарищей, непреклонен.<br/>Очередное направление на точку возврата. Тело перед ним медленно исчезает.<br/>Он стоит. Он ждет. <br/>Но никто не идет.<br/>День. Два. Три. Неделя. Месяц. Год.<br/>Не то, чтобы ему скучно или грустно. Просто. Просто так…<br/>Он пинает лежащую неподалеку кожанку Папируса. Картинно вздыхает, проводя ладонью по черепу.<br/>Мир пуст. А он в забытьи. Он ждет. Он будет продолжать ждать…<br/>поканебудетнажатакнопка<br/>RESET</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Писалось для ФБ-2016, но было признано мной как "не подходящее по параметрам".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>